


Brave New World

by LittleTiber



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Human Damian, Kon-El is a little bit OP, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, The Bat babies learn to get along, brotherly rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTiber/pseuds/LittleTiber
Summary: Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin are caught in an explosion that sends them to a world far different than their own. A world where they are nothing but fictional charactersJason Todd resents his adoptive brothers even despite their attempts (mainly Dick's) to include him in family business. To him he would hate them until the day he died (again), never did he think being transported to another universe would change the fact.(While the main pairing of this fic is Jason and an OC, the fic also focuses a lot on the boys' relationship with one another).





	Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first DC fic on this site!
> 
> This fic has been slowly coming to fruition for some time and I'm excited to be sharing it with you guys. I'm hoping to be able to update this fic every 1-2 weeks but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Also before you guys get started I just want to reiterate that while the romance is an important part of this fic the boys' relationship in this fic is just as important and will be focused on a fair bit. 
> 
> I understand people usually prefer to read stories where the characters are often paired with other canonical characters, but I really wanted to write a fic that focused on these characters as brothers rather than lovers while still keeping an element of romance.
> 
> So with that being said I hope you guys enjoy this fic, PLEEAAASSSEEE leave comments and interact, it makes me more motivated to write and it also give you a chance to have a say in what you want to see from this fic.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Nature Boy by David Bowie (For Jason)

April 12th

To Jason Todd his life was a mine field, he knew one wrong step, one delayed reaction, one reckless move could end everything for him. But since he died and was resurrected, his life didn’t hold the same sense of urgency, he no longer lived with same care as before. The way he saw it, he had nothing to live for, not like before. Before he died his only motivation was the will to survive, to make something of himself and be something to someone. But once he came back and saw how he was replaced and forgotten, life lost its shine. Now it didn’t matter to him whether he lived or died, he had no real reason to be alive, he used to think it was to be the kind of person that Batman couldn’t be. To do the things that Batman couldn’t. But eventually even that wasn’t good enough.

“No, I don’t want to donate to charity” Red Hood mumbled as he dodged an oncoming fist. His padded arm came up to block a punch, sending the thug stumbling before his gloved hands fisted in the criminal’s shirt bringing him in to receive a brutal head-butt.

“Come off it Hood, we’ve known for months that you’ve been tapped into our comm system”

Red Hood ducked as an arm swung at him from behind, he grabbed the limb firmly and pulled, grunting as his attacker went soaring over his shoulder. “What do you want Dickwing?”

“Joker is up to something”

One of the fallen thugs managed to get back to his feet before flinging himself at Red Hood, behind the red helmet Jason’s Cyan eyes narrowed. The thug swung wildly, moonlight glinting off the blade in his hand, Jason once again ducked, his arms grabbing the thug behind his neck and bringing his forehead down upon a padded knee. A loud crack echoed through the alley followed by a thud.

“Joker is always up to something” Jason murmured disinterestedly.

“He’s up to something big, Jason. Tim noticed an immense blackspot in the centre of Gotham and-”

“Blackspot?” Jason’s face screwed up at the mention of Tim.

Dick was silent for a moment, “Tim used more technical terms, but basically something is causing all signals to be lost for miles on each side of Uptown Gotham. Joker and his lackeys haven’t been making much of an appearance lately meaning-”

“Meaning, they’re up to something else. What do you want from me?”

“We’re going to need as much help as we can, Batman is on League business and…”

Jason’s attention shifted as a groan sounded by his feet, he grits his teeth, feeling frustration rise in his chest. His hand gripped his gun and pointed it at the thug’s head. ‘They just don’t stay down’ he thinks before pulling the trigger.

Dick abruptly stops talking with a sigh, Jason could just imagine the asshole’s expression. Judgement and disappointment, nothing new to Jason.

“As much as I’d like to lend you and the little Batlings a hand, I’ll pass” he spits before cutting the link.

 

* * *

 

Dick groaned loudly, his palms rubbing his eyes until all he could see were splotches of colour. He knew it was a long shot but he didn’t want to say he never tried. Him and Jason were never close, even before Jason died, but at least back then asking the younger for a favour wasn’t so painful. Jason had always been stubborn and difficult to get close to, but Dick sometimes managed to get through to him. Now he simply wondered if he should have tried harder, after all he did care about Jason, he was utterly devastated when he heard the younger had perished at the hands of the Joker. Now that he was back Dick tried everything to make Jason feel welcome among them, but the younger shrugged them off every chance he got. Dick was persistent and although he could only endure so much attitude, he kept trying because despite the fact that he didn’t like Jason much, he still loved him and that was all the motivation he needed.

On the occasion that Jason did cave, Dick knew underneath their macho facades they enjoyed being together. It often reminded him that the other Robins were like brothers to him even if Jason was estranged and to some degree even Tim.

Dick shook his head slightly and glanced up at Tim and Damian. “Looks like it’s just us” he sighed as he placed his mask over his eyes.

Running his hand through his thick hair he turned and got situated on his sleek black motorcycle. He fit his helmet over his head and waited until Damian was holding on tight behind him before revving it up. Beside him Tim did the same and then they took off.

As the trio weaved in and out of traffic Dick sighed, as bad as it sounded he hated wearing a helmet when riding. Feeling the wind in his hair and face as he raced through the streets of Gotham granted him a sense of peace that was lost under the cover of the helmet. The only reason he even put it on was to prevent Tim and Damian from scolding him.

Nightwing hissed as Robin’s arms constricted painfully around his ribs, a sudden ringing erupted in his ears through his comm line. Unable to focus he squeezed the brake causing the bike to lurch and screech to a stop. Beside him Red Robin skidded to a halt, almost throwing himself from his bike. Nightwing quickly removed his helmet and ripped the comm from his ear, staring at it in confusion. The devices were highest quality Wayne Tech, never had he experienced a disruption like that.

With a huff Nightwing and Robin extracted themselves from the bike. Nightwing observed the area they were in, he was extremely grateful that they weren’t on any of the main roads when their comms went haywire. He looked back down to the device in his palm and glanced over at Tim.

“What just happened?” He asked gruffly.

Red Robin sighed and pocketed his comm, the other two following suit. Obviously, they weren’t using them for the rest of the night. “That must have been the result of the blackspot, something is emitting enough energy to disrupt any electromagnetic waves in the near vicinity”

“We best hurry then” Robin mumbled, clearly displeased with the situation. The youngest of the trio scanned the area, Dick could just imagine his intense green eyes analysing their surroundings from behind the whited-out lenses.

Nightwing and Red Robin wheeled their bikes into an alley, it wasn’t ideal but it was better than leaving them out in the open, and even if anyone that wasn’t one of Nightwing’s allies tried to touch them, they’d be in for a shock.

“The area is too big for us to be wasting time searching for Joker’s location, we can assume that whatever device is causing this blackspot is heavily guarded which means getting to Joker is going to be tough” Robin said thoughtfully “especially with our communication devices now out of commission”.

Nightwing sighed “Which begs the question, how do we find Joker?”

The three vigilantes were silent for a moment before Red Robin spoke.

“Guess we got to do this the old-fashioned way” he said as he pulled out the screeching communication device.

 

* * *

 

 

“Of course it had to be in the sewers” Nightwing grumbled as he removed the manhole cover.

The comm’s incessant screeching had increased in volume the more they headed North, eventually leading them into the large park that was the centre of Uptown Gotham. The trio had looked around in confusion for a few moments before Red Robin had deduced that what they were looking for was underground.

Muscled arms flexed under skin tight Kevlar as Nightwing set aside the cover. They all clicked on their flashlights and looked down into the hole.

“So, who goes first?” Robin asked, staring directly at Nightwing.

Rolling his eyes, the eldest jumped down into the hole. There was a tiny splash as Nightwing landed nimbly, he looked down to see a tiny stream of water flowing down the middle of the sewer. He looked down either direction of the tunnel before giving the other two the all clear.

Dick was extremely on edge down there in the sewers, it wasn’t their usual playing field and it was particularly restricting. They would have to be extremely cautious, especially when rounding corners, they didn’t know how Joker had distributed his henchmen. He relayed this fact to the younger two, to which Robin suggested splitting up. Nightwing adamantly refused to let them split up. He couldn’t bear the thought of them getting lost and being incapacitated and the fact that they couldn’t use their comms made it worse. No, in this case he would have to forget most of Batman’s principals about stealth, and go back to something far more basic. Safety in numbers. Much to his relief, Robin didn’t argue. Slowly they began to creep forward with Nightwing at the front and Red Robin at the rear. The kept their flashlights to the ground so as not to alert any potential threats to their presence.

They’d been navigating the sewers for about fifteen minutes before they encountered their first problem. A few feet in front of them were two armed henchmen, Nightwing silently prayed they weren’t all armed. He bit his lip as he tried to strategize a way to take them out safely. Approaching them head on was just asking to die he thought, so he quickly backtracked until he found an alternative.

“Bingo” he whispered as he spotted a grate that joined onto a tunnel leading behind the henchmen. He gestured for Robin to come closer before pointing at the grates.

“You reckon you can slip through there?” He asked quietly. The sixteen-year-old had bulked up a little over the years but he still wasn’t anywhere near as big as Dick.

Robin squeezed his shoulder through and managed to get mid chest before he couldn’t get any further. He carefully pulled himself out and shook his head, Nightwing pat his shoulder with a sigh. With a begrudging look Red Robin stepped forward and slipped through the bars with ease, reminding Nightwing just how tiny he was. He looked back at Nightwing who nodded encouragingly. The eldest and the youngest crept forward once again to watch as Red Robin sneaked up behind the henchmen and collided their heads together with a dull crack, rendering them unconscious. Robin raced forward to catch their guns as Red Robin lowered their limp frames silently. They worked quickly to drag the bodies to another tunnel before moving onwards.

They rounded a few more corners before encountering a larger group of Henchmen, they were chatting idly and luckily, they weren’t armed with guns. Dick would have preferred they not be armed at all but he would take what he could get. They had another advantage as this area of the sewer was more spacious and the five or six henchmen before them were all more or less facing away from them. This allowed the two Robins to grapple up to the supporting beams on the ceiling before dropping two smoke pellets on the unsuspecting thugs. Nightwing crept forward into the smoke, his thermal vision activating immediately. He fought the urge to snicker as the thugs turned slowly, holding out their weapons to defend from every direction.

The vigilante grabbed the nearest thug and put him in a chokehold. His arms flexed as he wrapped his forearm around his foes neck until the crook of his elbow was pressing on his windpipe from the side, and gripped his opposite bicep to prevent the thug from escaping. A strangled sound left the henchman’s lips before he went limp in Nightwing’s arms. He lowered the unconscious body to the floor as the two younger boys swooped down and dropped onto two more thugs, taking them out instantly.

Nightwing snorted as one of the remaining thugs swung recklessly, missing all of them by a long shot. He watched as Robin stepped forward and sent a quick jab to the thug’s neck, he fell forward instantly, no doubt the result of Robin hitting a pressure point.

The smoke was beginning to thin but luckily there was only one opponent left. Nightwing rushed forward grabbing the criminal’s arm and tossing him to the ground. He grimaced slightly as Red Robin slammed the end of his staff down into the middle of the thug’s chest. “That’ll leave a bruise” he murmured.

Behind him he heard footsteps rapidly approaching, one of the henchmen Red Robin had previously taken out was coming at him with a jagged knife. One that would cause a lot of problems if it struck in just the right place. He moved backwards as the thug raised the blade. A gun shot echoed through the tunnel causing Nightwing to flinch as the blade flew out of his opponent’s hand. The man screamed and clutched his bleeding appendage, giving Nightwing the chance to take him down.

As soon as the thug was down Nightwing turned in the direction of the gun shot and sighed.

“Red Hood” he stated flatly. Although some part of him was still relieved he showed up

“You’re welcome, Cockwing” Red Hood said condescendingly as he stepped forward into the dim light.

Off to the side somewhere he heard Robin scoff, “Cockwing? That’s new” His tone rather hostile. Dick fought the urge to smile, Damian hated it when anyone other than himself insulted Dick.

“Yeah well unlike you, Pipsqueak, I like to be creative”

Nightwing held a hand up to pacify Robin. “Why are you here Hood?” He watched with narrowed eyes as Red hood walked past them.

“I was bored” He shrugged as he disappeared into the north tunnel.

Nightwing let out a noise of frustration and gestured for the Robins to enter the tunnel before following after them. The tunnel stretched on for five more minutes before opening up into a rather large area that was quite obviously Joker’s current stronghold.

Surprisingly enough it was fairly empty. Nightwing spied only six Henchmen and felt a pang of relief as he realised that they must have gotten lucky when entering the sewers. He couldn’t imagine how heavily the other entrances and tunnels were guarded.

In the centre of the Citadel a large contraption emitted a soft blue glow. Four mechanical pillars rose from the ground and curved inwards to attach to a large cylindrical mechanism in the centre.

“That’s got to be what’s causing the blackspot” Nightwing whispered to Tim who nodded absently, he was staring in awe at the contraption.

Milling around the contraption were Joker and Harley Quinn, the latter skipping around as she usually does, only pausing to screech orders at the henchmen or to dote on Joker. Unsure of how to proceed Nightwing turned to consult the others only to notice Red Hood was missing.

“Where the fuck did he-” He was cut off by a shrill squeal and turned back to see Red Hood holding Harley by her arm with a gun to her head. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” He groaned as he and the others rushed out to aid the idiot.

“Ah look! It’s the Bat babies! Although I am disappointed Daddy Bat isn’t with you, it’s rare to see all you adorable little pukes together at the same time!” Joker exclaimed with a horrid smile, he leaned against one of the pillars and gestured around. “Come to see the fireworks? They’re truly to die for!”

“What is all this Joker?” Nightwing asked with contempt dripping from his words. He had taken a defensive stance as he eyed the Henchmen warily.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Joker laughed obnoxiously. “Now let Harley go and maybe my goons will go easy on you”.

Red Hood shook his head and pressed the gun harder against Harley’s head causing her to fuss even more. “Dismantle this and then you’ll get her back”.

“What are you waiting around for?! Get them you suckers!” Harley yells and rams her head up under Red Hoods chin. Nightwing knew it wouldn’t have hurt him but it was effective in getting Red Hood to release her.

The henchmen began to close in, their weapons raised. The four boys moved quick to take down the thugs before Joker and Harley got away. But they weren’t fast enough. The ground shook, sending everyone tumbling to the ground. Joker’s cackling became hysterical as a high pitch whine began to rise from the contraption, the sound reaching unbearable frequencies.

The blue light from the cylinder began to grow bright, pulsing as the air in the room was pushed out and sucked back in, making Nightwing’s ears pop. Everyone struggled to their feet, but were thrown around by the currents of air moving in and out.

“It’s a bomb!” He heard Red Robin cry.

Nightwing felt his heart drop as he looked around. A few feet from him Robin was passed out, Red Hood was on his hands and knees struggling to get back up. He glanced at Red Robin who was leaning on his staff, looking short of breath. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed the grapple gun from Robin’s belt and shot it at the grates above the bomb. He stared directly into the eye of the contraption as he hung above it and pelted one of his Eskrima sticks into the main vent. Immediately the stick jammed, causing an ear-splitting grinding sound to replace the ringing.

Suddenly all the air in the room was gone, Nightwing felt his body drop as his consciousness waned. All he could hope was that he died before he hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Pain flared in Dick’s body as he awoke, slowly he blinked up into the dim room. His head swam as he sat up, the room spinning for a few moments before he managed to adjust. His eyes roamed the room, instantly he knew he was in unfamiliar territory. Beside him he felt slight movement and was relieved to see Damian breathing softly, he looked up to see Tim slumped against the wall, also unconscious. Slowly he stood and looked out the window, it appeared that they were in an apartment building as he could see the fire escape. Slowly he crept around the room, taking note of how tidy it was.

Dick’s brow furrowed as he tried to place the situation, the last thing he remembered was jamming the bomb, then everything went blank. He was so sure they were all as good as dead. Quietly Dick stepped up to a shelf, trying to find clues as to their whereabouts which left him just as confused as when he woke up.

He frowned as he grabbed a figurine off one of the shelves and observed it. It was him. Well it was Nightwing. Carefully he put it back and surveyed the rest of the shelf. There were more figurines, some of him and some of his allies. There was Batman, Red Robin Red Hood and even Damian, there was superman, wonder woman and plenty of others he recognised. An odd feeling encompassed him as he turned and glanced around the rest of the room, there were a few posters on the wall and all of them were framed. One in particular caught his eye. It was his team. Teen Titans.

He bit his lip as he stared at it, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around what he was seeing.

“What the fu-” he jumped slightly as the sound of glass shattering glass cut him off. He tensed for a second before a scream pierced the silence. He dashed out of the room and froze at the sight before him.

“Dude what the fuck?!” He yelled his blue eyes wide and confused behind his mask.

Footsteps raced out of the room he’d awoken in and he knew Tim and Damian were just as confused as he was.

“What are you doing?!” Tim questioned frantically.

Before them was Red Hood, his helmet still intact if not slightly damaged. His head turned towards the others but they weren’t looking at him. They were looking at the girl he had pinned to the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to COMMENT!!! You guys can let me know what you want to see in this fic. Whether it's more interactions between characters or even situations let me know and I'll do what I can!!! <3


End file.
